


Home Alone

by rilakumabear



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilakumabear/pseuds/rilakumabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas fic request #1: For huskydinosaur<br/>Changmin masturbates when he thinks Yunho is not home. While Changmin is screaming Yunho's name, he walks in and fucks the living daylights out of Changmin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so late bb OTL

**-**

The weather outside is bitingly cold, but Changmin feels too hot inside the apartment. Cheeks flushed from his shower, he flops onto the bed, wet strands of hair sticking to his face. His damp skin dries quickly under indoor heating that he’d turned up after coming home from the cold. It had been a welcome balm from the freezing weather, but now it feels uncomfortable, like an itch he couldn’t quite reach. Changmin reaches for his phone, disappointed when there’s no message or missed call from Yunho.

“Come home soon,” he mutters softly, dropping the phone back to the mattress. Restless, Changmin trails a hand down the length of his bare chest, thinking of the older man. Yunho was out filming for a- drama? Radio? Fuck, he didn’t even know anymore. All he knew was that the older man was late, probably overworked, busy keeping diplomatic relationships happy, stuck in traffic- maybe all three.

Changmin bites his lip in worry; it was the holiday season after all, and he didn’t want Yunho to fall ill during one of the rare breaks that got to have during the year. He knew the older man could take care of himself- mostly- but still-

Sighing, Changmin pushes away the towel he’d wrapped around his waist, intending to change and slip into bed. Instead, he finds himself, trailing slow fingers over his hips, his cock, mind filled with Yunho. He moans softly, eyes fluttering shut, imagining the lips of the other man. Yunho was always an eager kisser; loved to trace every inch of his skin until Changmin was left mewling and weak with desire. His cock twitches in interest, thickening as Changmin tugs himself experimentally.

He pictures Yunho’s face above his, pinning him down to the mattress with ease, mouth twisted into a teasing smirk. Moaning, Changmin gasps as he works his hand faster, hips jerking. Still, it doesn’t feel enough. Reluctantly, he releases himself for a moment to grapple for lube, hastily slicking two fingers before pushing into himself with a low groan. Yunho wold be gentle, always taking care of his Changminnie, no roughly pumping fingers inside his ass like Changmin is doing to himself, trying to reach completion as soon as possible. Changmin moans weakly, hips rocking instinctively. It’s straining on his muscles, to be twisted like this, but the slight pain feels good. It doesn't take long to fall over the edge, moaning Yunho's name.

“Ah- Yunho!” Changmin cries out as he comes. He pants harshly, hands slowing.

“Don’t stop.”

Changmin’s eyes fly open, sitting up with shock. “Yunho!” he blurts, face aflame immediately. It's humiliating to be caught, but his traitorous cock twitches again when he takes in the sight of the other man.

Yunho leans calmly against the doorframe, trousers unbuttoned and fisting his cock slowly, unashamed. His eyes are dark and hooded with exhaustion and lust, his lips parted slightly. He frowns.

“I said don’t stop,” Yunho instructs sharply. Flushing, Changmin brings a hand back to his cock, stroking himself in tandem with the other man.

“I-I didn’t hear you come in,” he feels obliged to confess.

“Clearly,” Yunho chuckles darkly. “Imagine after a long day of work, I come home to find the most gorgeous man on this planet, spread open on my bed and calling out my name,” he purrs. “What were you thinking about?”

“You already know,” Changmin mutters, breath catching. His mouth waters at the sight of Yunho’s cock, suddenly wanting to be on his knees and swallowing the length down.

“Tell me the details,” Yunho whispers. “I want to know.”

“Your lips,” Changmin admits, gaze flickering away. “How you know exactly how to use them to leave me a quivering mess before you’ve even prepped me.”

Yunho moans, hand working faster.

“Your hands,” Changmin continues, bolder. “The way they wrap around my hips, fingers digging in bruises when I ride you so hard my cock’s slapping back against my abs-”

“Yess _ss_ ,” Yunho mutters. “More, baby.”

“Come here,” Changmin gasps. “Please.”

Yunho sheds his clothing as he hurries to the mattress, hands reaching out to grips Changmin’s face and pulling him closer for a kiss. Changmin whimpers, falling back to the mattress and letting himself be pinned down, just as he’d fantasised only moments before. Yunho’s large hands cradle his head, leaving him no choice but to part his lips and let Yunho have his way- not that he wanted to be anywhere else.

“You prepped yourself for me?” Yunho smiles, nudging his cock against Changmin’s leaking hole. Changmin whines, spreading his legs, too shy to vocalise anything. Luckily, the hint is obvious enough, and Yunho slides in, groaning at the heat.

“So tight, Changmin-ah,” he breathes, hips rocking slowly.

“Close,” Changmin grits out, eyes squeezed shut. He was already on edge before from playing with himself, but now stuffed full of the other man, he doesn’t know how much longer he can hold on for.

“Come then,” Yunho snaps his hips, pressing directly against Changmin’s prostate.

The younger man cries out, caught off by the sudden assault of pleasure, moaning as his cock twitches through orgasm. “Yunho,” he whines breathily. “More.”

“You really missed me, hm?” Yunho breathes, a warm smile breaking out across his face.

“Shut up and fuck me,” Changmin mutters, face aflame. He scowls up at the other man, but his expression soon turns into one of pleasure when Yunho starts thrusting again, fingers gripping his hips.

“Hyung,” Changmin whines, gasping. He’s still sensitive after his last orgasm, but Yunho is relentless, breath coming faster in tandem with his movements.

“How many times d’you think you can come for me?” Yunho asks, a smirk dancing across his lips.

“D-don’t know,” Changmin mumbles, barely able to concentrate.

“Five?” Yunho asks experimentally.

Changmin’s eyes fly open. The very thought is arousing but he knows he doesn’t have it in him tonight. “Please- hyung, I can’t!”

“Shh,” Yunho whispers, voice thick. “We’ll save that for another time, hm?”

The older man groans, burying his face into the crook of Changmin’s neck. “Coming,” Yunho moans, sucking a bruise onto the sensitive flesh.

Perhaps it’s the feeling of Yunho wrapped around him, or the feeling of him coming deep inside, that Changmin groans and spills over again, chest heaving and back arched.

“So beautiful,” Yunho murmurs, pulling out.

“Welcome home,” Changmin smiles back, breathless.

-


End file.
